Mizuki Yatogami
Mizuki Yatogami is one of the many female protagonists of Highschool ExC. ''She is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy, and is a member of the Scientific Research Club. She is Rudori Zagan's Rook. She is a Valkyrie girl with a tragic past, but keeps on smiling and cheering others up. Appearance She is a girl with very long, dark-purple hair usually tied back with a ribbon of sorts, and matching dark purple eyes with white irises. Her Valkyrie armor which she wears during battle is a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes a part of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. In her berserk state, Mizuki's hair turns dark purple-to-white gradient. Her eyes have also reversed its color scheme, turning soft pink with white irises. She wore a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She also wears a dark violet butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges. Personality Mizuki is shown to have an attitude appropriate for a girl her age. She usually acts very girly and polite, always offering a helping hand even when sometimes unecessary. Despite this, she is shown to have a dark side to her personality. As shown when she attacks Loki out of pure rage before going berserk, Loki being the one responsible for her mother's death. Although commonly seen as a cheerful girl who also seemed carefree, it has been shown several times that Mizuki has a decent level of sensibility and common sense towards the battle, which arguably is the only thing of which she has any real memories of during her time as a Valkyrie. History Mizuki is the only child of the Valkyrie Brynhildr, and a human. She is a hybrid of both a Valkyrie and a human, but was stronger than both. She easily surpassed her peers in Valhalla, and was respected by her mentors at a young age. However, Loki, the trickster god of the Norse pantheon, saw she and her mother as a threat due to their unseemingly ending increase in strength. So, as an early countermeasure, he sent his son Fenrir, who possessed fangs that can kill even a God-class being, to slaughter the two. Brynhildr, in the defense of her daughter, died, but not before activating the Dragon Gate with the last of her magic to summon Fafnir and retalliate. With Fafnir injured, her mother dead and her father unconscious, a young Mizuki intruded into a meeting of the deities of the Norse pantheon and attempts to kill Loki, this was the first time her berserk state ran wild and made her appear similar to her mother. Loki, somehow having reversed the situation, survived and spun a tale. Saying that, his mother, Brynhildr, had planned to incite a rebellion against the Allfather Odin and he had only acted to prevent it. Now Mizuki, dishonored and was holding a grudge, was stripped of all recognization as a Valkyrie and was banished to the realm of the humans. Having only her armor, her sword, and her determination to survive and have retribution, she met Rudori and was reincarnated as a Devil. Powers and Abilities '''Demonic Power:' As a Devil, Mizuki has all the powers common to a Devil. After years of honing her skills prior to the series, she has learned to combine her magic and demonic powers, allowing her to fuse her immense amounts of mana with her demonic power and consume magic without worry. Master Magician: Mizuki is extremely proficient in using Norse magic, specializing in every single aspect that it has to offer, although she rarely talks about her wide knowledge of it. She is an extremely powerful magic-user, that even someone as proficient as Rossweisse, who is also one of her former peers, called her abilities abnormal. She has shown the ability to use elemental magic, as well as explosive-based magic that homes on to it's targets. Although despite this, the only shortcoming she has is her lack of ability to use summoning and teleportation magic properly, which often leads to mistakes. Abnormal Magic Power: '''Being trained from childhood by her mother who herself was a very powerful Valkyrie, she possesses abnormally high magical capabilities which makes it hard to believe that she is a Rook. '''Enhanced Strength and Defense: Mizuki has a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the Rook. She can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. She also utilizes this to easily wield her weapon, Brynhildr, which is shown to be a very heavy weapon. With her defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil. Equipment Brynhildr (ブリンヒルド, Burinhirudo):''' Mizuki's primary weapon used in tandem with her magic, and her keepsake. It was made by dwarves in recognition to her contributions and actions to the greater good of the Norse world, and was named after her mother by herself. It appears as a double-edged broadsword with a golden hilt, a black handle and a golden pommel. It has a single crystal on the center of it's hilt which is the source of it's power as a legendary weapon overall, it also has a long broad blade with blue lines drawn through it like a pattern. Overall, it has the appearance to match the motif of her Valkyrie armor. Although, upon going berserk, it also changes to match her changed armor. Becoming a one-edged broadsword with a black and violet motif to match hers. During this state, both the sword and Mizuki are stated to become more stronger than they already are, but have no memories of anything aside from the enemy they have to destroy. After returning to normal, Mizuki doesn't seem to have any memory of what she has done, only the blade retains it's own. Quotes '''Coming Soon~ Trivia *Mizuki's body measurements are B84/W58/H83, her height is 155cm. *Her appearance and last name is based off of Tohka Yatogami from Date A Live, although the author took said character's last name because of it's relation to the moon. Category:Hakai Suu Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters